


I Know Now

by Mulan96



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Love, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Sixth Year, St. Mungo's, Werewolf, Witch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulan96/pseuds/Mulan96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First love often knocks you on your ass. It catches you off guard and it's easy to be afraid. Danielle learns that fear can stop you from saying what needs to be said, that love isn't something you often get second chances for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know Now

After Tonks walked me to the door she paused, “I’ll wait outside Danielle.”

I nodded and took a slow breath. In…and out. That was the trick. I opened the double doors and paused as I searched for him finally spotting him on the far end of the ward. Walking over I could see his arms and face were heavily bandaged. He was asleep; I sat in a nearby chair watching as he slept.

"Miss, are you family?” I started as a male Healer paused by Trent’s bed.

"Yes, I'm well close enough."

His eyes took in our hands twined together and smiled gently.

"Then you’ll be glad to know, the bite wasn't infectious. Fortunately it wasn't a full moon when Greyback..."

I snapped around and stood, releasing Trent's hand, "It was Greyback. They know for sure?"

The grey haired man grimaced, "He is only one who is bold enough to let himself be identified. The witch who found him saw Greyback fleeing just before she discovered him."

His hand settled on my shoulder and I felt the urge to sink into the offered comfort.

"He will make a full recovery don't you worry."

After about an hour an orderly dropped a stack of trays in the hall and he jerked awake. Quickly I stood and pressed him back down on the bed.

“Hey Trent, how are you?”

I blushed as I realized just how stupid my question was. I tenderly brushed his hair out of his face, careful to avoid the bruises I kissed his cheek. He smiled.

“I’m in a hospital, be generous.” Laughing I obliged.

He just looked at me for a second. “You look beautiful.”

 “They told me that you wouldn’t ….that you aren’t a…” my voice failed.

He took my hand, “He didn’t bite me. I’ll be fine” He failed to fake a smile but held on to my hand.

“It’ll be fine; I believe in karma remember? He’ll get what he deserves.”           

His face darkened with hate. He tensed but held on to my hand nearly crushing it.

“Trent, I sorry I haven’t come before. My mom….didn’t want me to leave school during exams”, his glance was full of suspicion.           

“Well you know she… doesn’t like you”

He grinned and then winced; ignoring my half articulated warning he reached up and curled his fingers around my wrist.           

“Trent, are you really all right?” But he wasn’t paying attention.

“But you came anyway.”

It was a statement on the surface but I knew he was just afraid to ask the question. I hesitated and a few seconds passed 

 “That night…at dinner, when you told you loved me…to tell the truth I was scared.”

He shifted as the heart monitor beeped just a little faster. His brown hair was messed up, he looked like a hedgehog. His crooked grin returned as I started finger combing it back in place. His heart rate dropped back to normal.

“I had to think of what my life would be like if you…., well if you left. Trent.” My eyes meet his for the first time and I lost myself in them. His eyes, which were my favorite indescribable shade of golden-brown stared back at me with so much hope my heart almost broke.

“I know now that I do love you, even if my mother hates you.” I waited nervously as the seconds slipped by.

“Uh Trent, you’re not breathing?” The question trailed off as he drug in a ragged breath.

He changed his grip to one around my waist and pulled me in. I lost my train of thought for several long seconds. Eventually the whistles and cheers of the other people in the public ward broke us apart. I buried my head in his shoulder and i could fell him laughing as he wrapped his arm around my head.

After a few minutes I sat up and just looked at him.

"I have to go, I only had a few hours. It was all I could do to get here."

Trent sighed, "I'm going home in a few days," he frowned, "at least I hope so."

I twisted my fingers in with his and waited till he looked at me.

"I love you"

His face was so smug I kissed him just to wipe the look off his face.

He sighed as our lips fell apart, "Come back and break me out ok?"

I kissed him one last time, "Deal."

As the door swung shut I felt myelf grinning. The grin lasted exactly one flight of stairs and then I hit the lobby and saw Tonks.

“Oh shut up”

Tonks choked back a laugh as we walked through the scramble of noise that was St. Mungo's lobby.

 “You finally told him didn’t you?” Tonks choked this out as we were passing the receptionist desk. The reception looked up as we walked by; Tonk's hair was a blinding shade of red again.

I groaned, “You’re just obsessed because you’re single!

She grinned, “True, true. But it’s not every day your best friend admits she's in love now is it?”

 She reached the door first and pushed it open, waiting for me to walk out first. I sighed as I read her expression, curious and desperate for information. It would be a long trip home.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
